Investigando
by Kuri115
Summary: Francia comienza a sospechar del extraño comportamiento de España y no deja de investigar hasta que se da cuenta de lo que pasa. UKxSpain / Stalker!Francia


Advertencias: Ninguna, sólo que Hetalia y por tanto los personajes no me pertenecen~

Disfruten :3

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sorpresa:<span>**

Entró con paso lento en la sala de reuniones, atusándose a conciencia el pelo. El ambiente de allí era demasiado húmedo como para hacerle bien en éste, pero no podía esperar otra cosa de un sitio como Londres.

Echó un vistazo general a la gente que ya estaba allí, logrando divisar en una cercana silla a su preciado español y fue corriendo para sentarse a su lado, antes de que cualquier otro ocupase el asiento que hacía un momento estaba libre a su izquierda.

La repentina aparición del francés, que en ese momento procuraba darle a Antonio los buenos días de una manera de lo más característica, hizo que el susodicho, sorprendido, intentase en vano apartarse las pegajosas manos del otro de encima.

-Bonjour, chéri~ -murmuró con voz melosa abrazando al castaño.

-Buenos días, Francis. -Contestó el castaño con una sonrisa, logrando al fin agarrarle las manos y apartárselo, provocando en el otro un puchero.- No empieces ya, es pronto y tengo sueño…

-"Mejor así." –pensó Francis a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisita.

La curiosidad que tenía le llevó a querer preguntarle al español sobre un asunto que llevaba rondándole bastante rato. No le había visto desde la reunión del día anterior, ni por la noche ni por la mañana, hasta ese momento. Abrió la boca para formular su pregunta cuando la voz de Antonio le cortó.

-Menudos pelos llevas. –se burló con una risita mirando el pelo rubio del francés, quien se llevó rápidamente las manos a la cabeza.

-Es por esta basura de atmósfera. –Replicó volviendo a pasarse los dedos por el cabello para peinarse.- Lo que daría yo por estar en mi encantadora y cálida París~

El comentario provocó una ligera carcajada en el español, que paseó después su mirada por el resto de países fijándose en que muchos de ellos estaban concentrados escribiendo diversas cosas en sus documentos, incluido el británico, al que momento antes había pillado mirándole sin que el francés se hubiese dado cuenta.

-Y bien, mon ami. –Comenzó a decir Francis haciendo que el otro apartase rápidamente la vista del ojiverde para mirarle.- ¿Dónde has estado desde ayer?

-No me encontraba muy bien y me quedé en el hotel. –mintió lo mejor que pudo y sin vacilar, sabiendo que eso sólo le haría perder credibilidad.

-¿Y a pesar de eso saliste a comer con Lovi e Ita-chan? Te vi, chéri, ¿seguro que no me mientes? –Insistió arqueando una ceja con sospecha.

-¡Claro! No podía dejarles de lado, aunque no me encontrase bien. Luego volví al hotel y estuve allí hasta esta mañana. –sonrió.

-¡Pero si fui a verte! ¡Y no contestaste! ¡Te llamé incluso! –Exclamó el francés mostrando toda la preocupación que tenía y había tenido, desarmando a Antonio, que seguía intentando que no se le notase la mentira.

-Seguramente estaría durmiendo, estaba muy cansado… Pero ya estoy mejor, Francis~ -aseguró sonriéndole para evitar que se preocupase más, antes de volver a posar la mirada sobre Alemania, que acababa de comenzar a hablar.

Francis no estaba del todo satisfecho con la razón que el castaño le había dado y, en vez de imitarle prestando atención al alemán, desplazó también la mirada sobre los presentes, tal y como su compañero había hecho minutos atrás. Cazó al inglés observando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido. Que frunciese el ceño era normal, vale, ¿pero mirando al español? Bueno, que le mirase frunciendo el ceño también era normal… Pero algo no le cuadraba.

De pronto vio cómo el rubio se daba cuenta de la mirada de Francia y, frunciendo más el ceño tras ver que le habían pillado, desvió la atención de nuevo al alemán. Se sonrió internamente. ¿Tendría acaso algo importante que contarle él también?

Pasó el resto de la primera parte de la reunión atendiendo a ratos al alemán y otros ratos mirando al español, que en uno de esos instantes pilló sin saber por qué también con el ceño fruncido.

No tardó en llegar la hora del descanso. Se estiró en su sitio y volvió a adecentarse el dichoso pelo. Los demás países comenzaban a levantarse bien para ir al servicio o bien sólo para despejarse. El inglés no tardó en ponerse en pie con brusquedad y salir rápidamente de la sala. Parecía molesto con algo, aunque no era capaz de saber el qué. Se cercioró de que Antonio estaba ocupado charlando con Bélgica ya más animado antes de escabullirse en silencio entre la gente, siguiendo a Arthur hasta el cuarto de baño. Le encontró lavándose la cara. Esbozó una sonrisita y se acercó a él, dispuesto a sacarle toda la información que pudiese serle de interés.

-Bonjour, Artie~ -Le saludó apoyándose a su lado en la pared.

-Esfúmate, frog, no quiero hablar contigo. –espetó el ojiverde con voz seca y sin mirarle, secándose las manos.

-Qué borde, chère. –fingió estar dolido, aunque acostumbraba a aguantarle hablándole así. Si seguía así le iba a costar bastante sacarle algo.- sólo quería saber qué tal te fue ayer la tarde.

El francés se acercó más a él, provocando que el otro a su vez se alejase y caminase para salir del servicio.

-No te importa lo más mínimo lo que yo haga o deje de hacer. –volvió a sentenciar mientras caminaba siendo seguido por Francis.

-De hecho sí, Anglaterre, todo lo que tengas que contarme me interesa.

-Una pena, porque sabes que no pienso hablar. –zanjó la conversación secamente, dejándole claro que no le iba a contar nada.

En ese momento ambos se cruzaron con Antonio, que había salido al pasillo con Bélgica y se había quedado mirando a Francia.

Hubo un casi imperceptible intercambio de miradas. Francis vio cómo ahora Antonio fijaba su vista en el inglés. Y viceversa. No era extraño para él que se mirasen, normalmente lo hacían con odio o incluso con algo de superioridad, sin embargo lo que esa vez le extrañó era que en esas miradas pudo intuir algo más, algo que no era ni superioridad ni odio, aunque no supo bien qué podía ser.

Al instante dejaron atrás al castaño y, viendo Arthur que el francés no se iba de su lado por voluntad propia, se dirigió a él, exigiéndole que le dejase y volviendo a su sitio.

La última parte de la reunión transcurrió más lentamente, al menos para el francés. Estuvo pendiente de su amigo español casi todo el rato, al que no vio distraerse en ningún momento, por extraño que le pareciera.

También estuvo dándole vueltas a la anterior mirada de ambos. No se habían vuelto a dirigir la mirada desde ese momento, parecía como si hubiesen pasado a evitarse.

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, llegando a la conclusión de que se estaba comiendo demasiado la cabeza con eso. Seguramente era todo un malentendido.

Al acabar la reunión se incorporó y despidiéndose del castaño salió de allí rápidamente, no sin antes ver cómo Alfred esperaba a Arthur y Prusia a Antonio. Nada raro, supuso. Aun así se fue, había demasiada gente allí dentro y si ahora tenía que esperar a Antonio allí con toda la gente acabaría doliéndole la cabeza.

Empezó a impacientarse cuando al cabo de un rato empezó a salir todo el mundo, pero no había ni rastro del castaño, que seguía sin hacerlo. Vio a Alfred saliendo con Mattie y al prusiano con Austria. ¿Dónde se suponía entonces que estaban el inglés y su querido Espagne?

Sacó su móvil y estuvo a punto de llamarle cuando les vio salir a ambos. Juntos y charlando. Le sorprendió al primer momento, pero rápidamente buscó un sitio donde esconderse para poder verles sin que ellos le vieran a él.

Les vio pararse de pronto y seguir charlando, demasiado tranquilos para lo que estaba acostumbrado el francés. Inglaterra hizo entonces un ademán de marcharse, alarmando a Francis, quien se escondió mejor por si acaso aunque no le habría hecho, pues el español acaba de rodear al otro desde atrás, deteniéndole.

Francia alzó una ceja. Si lo de antes no le entraba en la cabeza, eso menos, pero lo que no se esperaba era que en cuestión de un par de segundos, Antonio giró al inglés para besarle, a quien vio forcejear al principio para después no sólo dejarse, si no devolverle el beso. Se llevó una mano a los labios. Ahora sí que lo entendía todo. Por eso estaban los dos tan raros. Sonrió con satisfacción mientras veía a Arthur apartando la mano del español de su pelo y les oía volver a discutir, aunque esta vez la discusión llevaba un tono bastante diferente al de otras veces.

Se giró para marcharse. Ya no hacía falta que ninguno de los dos le contase nada, tampoco hacía falta que acompañase al castaño hasta el hotel. Ya tenía su propia compañía, ¿no? Al menos estaba seguro de que ahora no se matarían entre ellos. Al menos no a golpes.

* * *

><p><strong>No me maten (?) <strong>

**Quise subir el fic hace una semana porque lo hice expresamente por el cumple de goldenapple-95 (Mi toñita personal (?)) :3 **

**Felicidades de nuevo~**

**El fin está basado en uno (bueno, una parte) de nuestros roles, con un poco de remix y cosa extraña, claro xD Me ha dado mucho la tabarra, en realidad, pero me ha acabado gustando como ha quedado :'D**

**¿Reviews bonitos~?**


End file.
